


Tentacle Porn (Because I Suck at Titles)

by MothMeetsFlame



Series: Dean Dreams [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bukkake, Come Inflation, Dream Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hentai-inspired, M/M, Monster Dean, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Wet Dream, belly bulge, shota!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMeetsFlame/pseuds/MothMeetsFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: tentacle monster Dean and his human mate Castiel dirty filthy smut</p><p>"Dean could see it, the impression of his tentacle under Cas' skin. Dean's tentacle wiggled its way inside, rippling under the skin of Cas’ stomach until there was no room left for him to move."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentacle Porn (Because I Suck at Titles)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lassador](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lassador/gifts).



> Let me just star off by saying that, as much as I suck at titles, it pretty much pales in comparison to how much I suck at writing tentacle porn. But what kind of senpai would I be if I didn't provide my wonderful kohai with the porn she wants? 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Dean's extra appendages worked like fingers. At the very least, they had the same dexterity.

Dean flexed and unflexed each of them at will, able to control them on a whim without sparing more than the most fleeting thought about what he wanted them to do before they had done it. And with his tentacles spreading Castiel out wide, Dean had full control of the boy without more effort than a flick of his thoughts.

A tentacle wrapped around Castiel's foot, slowly winding around and up his leg. Dean shivered at the softness of his skin.

Silky smooth.

Young.

That was probably the best part. No one had ever touched Castiel like this, and no one would ever get to feel him from so many angles at once. Dean was sure of it.

Castiel whimpered, quiet, breathless around the tentacle in his mouth as the slow-moving appendage finally reached the young boy's hole.

Dean shivered again as he rubbed over it.

Tight.

Pink.

Soft.

Soon it would be anything but.

Still stroking the boy, Dean guided another tentacle up Castiel's other leg and gently pulled them apart. Castiel's little cock and balls were on display for him, flushed red and hairless.

Natural lubricant began secreting from the tips of all of his limbs. The tentacle at Castiel's backside leaked profusely, and Dean knew that it was almost time. He rubbed the slick appendage over Castiel's, letting the tip find its way inside.

Castiel gasped at the intrusion, staring at Dean with a mixture of curiosity and fear before his eyes went wide and rolled into the back of his head. Dean pumped the thick tentacle in and out of his slack mouth and continued rubbing the boy's prostate, relishing in the sporadic limb twitches he got in return.

The foot and a half long limb got thicker and thicker the deeper it got, but Dean took his time, rubbing Castiel's prostate as the tentacle continued to breach him. Castiel whimpered and squirmed, tried to cry out as best he could, but with Dean's limbs holding him still, Castiel couldn't do anything but take it.

Dean watched, entranced. A third of his tentacle disappeared inside of Castiel's hole, filling him up, but Dean pressed deeper. Nearly half of his tentacle was sheathed inside of Castiel's no-longer-virgin ass before he hit a natural stop. Dean quirked the tip, wiggled it around, searched for a way through.

Up and to the right, he found a tighter pathway.

Dean pressed past it.

Dean stopped.

Wiggled again.

Stopped.

Castiel moaned.

Dean could see it, the impression of his tentacle under Cas' skin. Dean's tentacle wiggled its way inside, rippling under the skin of Cas’ stomach until there was no room left for him to move. Cas’ hole was stretched impossibly wide to accommodate him. There were still quite a few inches left of Dean's tentacle, but Dean was sure that no amount of force could possibly make room enough for him.

Even so, he was content to play with the boy as he was. Fully nestled into his ass, Dean set about focusing on other areas of Castiel's body.

Two tentacles latched onto Cas’ nipples, their suction cups creating enough pressure that Cas writhed on the thick limb inside him. Dean stroked over Cas’ ass, through his hair, up and down his arms and legs. He wrapped a tentacle around Castiel's throat to feel the contractions when he thrust too deep into the boy's throat. He stroked Castiel's stomach to feel himself move inside. He poked and prodded and stroked and thrust until Castiel was a limp mess entangled in Dean's limbs.

Dean sped his thrusts, moving faster as his orgasm built. Another of Dean's tentacles wound itself around Castiel's small but leaking prick as another found its way inside. Castiel's eyes went wide again, though they were glassed over like they had been for hours, unable to see anything with the stretch of Dean inside him.  

That was all it took for Dean to find his release. Every tentacle shot simultaneously, come pouring out of him by the bucketload. Castiel's belly extended, filled with Dean's release. Sticky white covered his back, his ass, his thighs, his legs. It dripped from his mouth onto his chest and covered his stomach. The two tentacles that had been stroking Castiel's cheeks shot come into his hair.

He dripped from head to toe, covered in…

 

_________

 

Dean woke with a start. He rubbed a hand over his face to rid himself of the remnants of the dream, confused at the residual moaning until he noticed the screen in front of him. Dean pressed the escape button and closed the laptop, still seeing a come-covered Castiel behind his eyelids when he blinked. Dean stood and made his way back to his bedroom, only moving a few steps before he realized the uncomfortable wetness in his pants.

 

 


End file.
